


Streets

by darkmarkstories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Experimentation, Flashbacks, Gaslighting, Matt's a little shit, Physical Abuse, Profanity, i can and will break your niko niko kneecaps, i thinks thats it, learning to heal, listen if i see any natepat comments, mentions of sexual abuse, stephpat - Freeform, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmarkstories/pseuds/darkmarkstories
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Warnings

So Imma have a whole chapter dedicated to a warning cause its a lot and I don't want to hear about it: 

This story is gonna deal with abuse in literally every form, mostly sexual. It's not gonna get that detailed cause of my own comfort levels, but just in case. As by the fandoms section, this is a DBH AU that my friends and I made up cause we are sadistic fuckers. You don't need to have played the game to understand it cause it doesn't even take place in Detroit. Another thing is that the Nate in this story is VERY different than the real one and *if* he manages to find this: I'm sorry. 

Also the two main masterminds behind this are also behind the Devil May Care series so go check them out please and thank you


	2. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: police mention, brief torture 
> 
> Night is based off someone in the server and so will two other characters coming up.

Nate placed a bloody hand on the wall, coughing as he sat back down against it. He really ran that entire way from Eden, maybe three or four blocks. It was only a matter of time before the owners realized what had happened and filed a report. He had to get out of the city. Out before officers started patrolling. His computer was all over the place; he shouldn’t have been able to do that. He didn’t have time to deal with that now. He had to get someone for the night., The best place, or the only place, he could think of was one of the motels nearby. One of the girls had to have been there, Night.    
She was the only chill one who actually made sure he was okay afterwards. 

It took a while since he couldn’t trust public transit but he made it there. He looked in through the window, sighing in relief. A girl with long purple hair and glasses was working the front desk. She was talking to someone when he walked in but when she saw him her eyes widened slightly. As he approached the desk, she looked behind him. 

“How many tonight?” She asked, pulling up one of the regular rooms. 

“Just me,” he replied quietly, afraid someone would hear him. Night looked around for a second before leaning forward. 

“You did it then? Got out?” His nod was the only response. “I’ll get you a different room.” After a couple of seconds she handed him a key. “Be careful, alright? People don’t like deviants.”

“I’ll try.” As he made his way through the tiny cheap motel, the anxiety of getting found and caught. He trusted Night, but there were a lot of people he ‘trusted’ who had hurt him. 

The room was comforting, albeit a bit ugly. There was a draft going through, but it was much better than outside. Especially now that it started raining. He used a washcloth to clean himself up, not knowing if the open ‘wounds’ on his arms could take the water. Nonetheless, he hissed in pain as he tried to get the dried blue blood off his arms. As he started shutting down for the night, everything was still on alert just in case he had to run. It was mostly out of the fear of being sent back. 

The next morning he was woken up by Night knocking on the door. 

“You need to get out of here. Cops were showing up,” was all she said. Nate didn’t argue as he got ready to leave. Night handed him some cleaner clothes to help. “There’s a house that’ll help you.” She handed him an address to the house and left him to change. Nate’s hands were shaking as he pocketed the piece of paper. In the pocket of the jeans Night handed him was some money. Not a whole lot, but enough to get him places. 

It was about late afternoon when he finally arrived to the place Night directed him to. He knocked on the door, jumping slightly from the large German Shepherd barking from the fence. The door opened to reveal a nerdy looking kid, complete with the shaggy greasy hair and round brimmed glasses. 

“Can I help you?” He asked, looking Nate over, in a way that made him very uneasy. 

“Night sent me here. She said you could help,” Nate said. The kid nodded and led him through the house. It wasn’t small, maybe four or five bedrooms. But it was certainly cluttered. And dark. Blackout curtains hung from the windows, as if he was trying to hide something. “I’m Ethan by the way.” 

“Uh...I’m Nate.” He wasn’t paying much attention to Ethan, he couldn’t since red flags and alerts were going off. He needed to get out of here. Night wouldn’t send him somewhere where he’d get hurt, right? It didn’t matter. Ethan led him to a small table, similar to operational ones, motioning for him to sit down.    
  


“This is to make sure that there’s nothing permanently damaged or that you aren’t being tracked. It won’t hurt.” He assured Nate, hooking wires up to him. Immediately that was a lie. It started like a sharp poke, gradually spreading to a slightly burning that got progressively worse until every warning system he had started yelling at him. Nate clutched the end of the table tightly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he woke back up he was sitting on the floor. It looked dark outside, but he wasn’t for sure how long he had been out. Nothing was working. Sensors, alerts, the clock, not a damn thing. That was terrifying. He couldn’t get up, it felt like he was paralyzed from the waist down. Footsteps followed by Ethan made him cower back slightly. 

“Relax I’m not here to run any tests yet,” Ethan said with a tinge of annoyance. 

“What was that?” Nate asked angrily. 

“Deviants have been a new thing. I wanted to find out what makes you tick,” Ethan responded, poking Nate’s nose for extra injury. “Night sends them to me, and I perform tests before sending you defects back to Cyberlife. Oh, but she doesn’t know. She’s a bit too soft for all that and if she found out...well I don’t want to know. She’s got contacts in the police station, you know. I don’t want to have to deal with that. Legal stuff is not my strong suit. Don’t worry, though. Soon enough you’ll be good as new. Or you can just rot down here with the rest of the rejects, until I decide I need a bit of extra money.”

“So why are you down here?” Nate scowled at him. “Doesn’t really seem like you’re just here to make small talk.”

  
“Oh, no. I can’t have my new subjects dying out on me just yet. Deviancy is still a new thing and I don’t know when my new projects’ coming in. And I get so bored easily.” 

Nate visibly shuddered, making Ethan retreat. He handed him something, a small apple. 

“Not sure if y'all can eat. But if you can here’s something to hold you over. If you’re good, I’ll let you roam around the basement.” And with that he headed back upstairs. 

At this point Nate would have preferred to stay back at Eden. At least he knew the people there, outcasted as he was. And at least it was warm. Down in the basement, it was mildewy, damp, cold, and dark. There were silhouettes of mounds that he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go see. He wasn’t sure what to think; anger at himself and Night for letting this happen, fear, exhaustion. Ethan said that Night had no idea this was going on, but how was he to make sure he wasn’t lying? He reached for something in his jacket, only to realize he left his poetry book back at the motel and the anxiety rose again. That was his only escape and he was stupid enough to leave it behind. If the police were to read through it, and they will, that would have caused a whole new amount of issues for him. Hell he wasn’t even sure where to go now. He had heard that Canada was much kinder to their Androids, but how was he supposed to get there? Would anyone even take him? 

  
There wasn’t much to do but wait. 


	3. Swatted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear on GOD if I see any ACAB comments or shit like that I will lose it. That’s not what this is about got it?

Nyx dropped the folders on Becca’s desk, prompting the girl to look up over her monitor unamused. 

“Files for the case,” Nyx said by way of explanation. 

“For the missing android?” Becca picked them up and started leafing through the folders. 

“Pretty much yeah. More theories and shit but nothing solid.” They leaned against the desk, brushing Becca’s cup so they don’t knock it over. 

“Aren’t you guys going to raid some guy’s house?” Becca leaned back in her chair. 

“Surprised we got a warrant for that. Amy really didn’t want to do it.” 

“Why?” Becca. Nyx just shrugged. “When’s the raid?”

“Here in a few minutes. Gotta get ready. I’m already on Detective Patrick’s hit list for coming in late.” They give a mock salute as they left to get ready. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nate groaned as he came too. The android across from him was busy messing with the hard drive of some discarded test. 

“Something’s going to happen today,” Mark said quietly. 

“Yeah? Like what?” This wasn’t something new. Mark had some weird thing done that now made him seem very ominous. He had been here for a while longer than Nate but he mostly stuck to himself. He was a security android but most of his abilities had been disabled by Ethan. As Nate went over to see what he was working on, Mark held up a hand to stop him, before placing his finger to his lips for silence. They both listened, there was the sound of an engine turning off. There was silence, complete with shadows passing by the windows. Before either of them could say anything, a loud knock shook the house. 

“Police,” Mark said as the front door was slammed open and people flooded the upstairs. “When they get here, act like normal. If they find out that you ran away, you’ll get scrapped.” Mark directed sternly. Nate nodded. The door next to them opened and in came three people came in. All they could see were their flashlights. As they searched the rooms, one of them shined their light directly at the two and they could see the person’s eyes widen slightly. They spoke to their radio. 

“Hey, Detective. You need to get down here; I found the missing android.” There was a shrill beep and someone responded. They nodded before looking back up. “I’m bringing you up to the truck.” Their tone indicated that there was no room for argument. Nate just glanced at Mark, who nodded slightly. 

‘ _That’s odd_.’ Nyx thought to themself. They didn’t question it too much as they led the two upstairs. 

In the main room, Ethan was nowhere to be found. Standing in the middle of the black armour, was a man in a red leather jacket, directing the whole thing. 

“Detective Patrick, I found these two down in the basement. One of them is the missing escort droid,” Nyx reported. The detective looked between the three before nodding. 

“Take them to the truck. We’ll get them adjusted at the station,” Patrick ordered them. They nodded and turned to the androids. “We’re heading back now.”

“Let’s go.” Nyx led the two to the truck. The whole street was swarmed with officers and civilians alike as they got loaded in. A man approached them, shooting daggers at Nate and Mark. 

“They need to be taken to the back. You know this,” he said. 

“I understand Captain Zander. Detective Patrick told me to put them up here so they could get treated.”

“Don’t get sassy with me, girl. I’m still in charge here no matter what Patrick has gotten in his mind.”

“I understand, sir.” Not quite satisfied with their response, he left them alone. Nyx got the two in the truck. “So, what are y’all’s names?” They took off their helmet and mask. 

“I am Mark, a GJ500 for the Los Angeles Community Hospital,” Mark responded. 

“I am Nate. I am a HR400 for the Eden club.” 

“I know who you are. Eden’s been all over the place trying to find you. Apparently, you were hugely popular.” Nyx took note of the way Nate stiffened slightly at that. “For now though, we need to get y’all back to the station to get you fixed up. Then you two can go back to your jobs. Lord knows we need more officer cops around.” Nyx took note of how Nate clenched his jaw and his eyes widened, as well as the subtle and very quick change of his LED. Almost like he was scared. It was honestly a little strange how informal they were right now. They pulled out their phone to check something but stowed it away when the truck filled up. 

“Alright let’s go back. God knows what all was there,” Zander ordered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“When I tell you these guys were weird, I mean it,” Nyx said when they got seated again. 

“Nyx, you think a lot of things are weird.”

“No, I mean they were less like androids and more like one of the regular hostages we’ve rescued before. It was slight, but it was there. The Eden one actually looked scared of the idea of being sent back.” 

“That is odd. Is there a way for Androids to get PTSD? I mean from what I heard that you guys found, it couldn’t be that far off.”

“Androids don’t get that stuff. That’s the whole point of getting robocops. So they don’t have to spend money on therapy and shit.”

“Not like they were doing a good job. Surprisingly you could keep staying on SWAT since you’re on meds now.” 

“Keep your voice down. I managed to go this far without them knowing, not going to let them on now.” 

“Here’s something interesting Night gave to me when we went to the motel.” Becca held up a worn leather book. 

“A journal of some sort?” Nyx took it and flipped through it, horror building on their face at each turn. 

“The one from Eden had this. And as you can tell…” 

“He’s deviating?” Nyx whispered. 

“Or they really can have trauma. Either way, he needs to be watched. And possibly Mark as well. And this gets back to no one.” 

“Mind if I take this back? I don’t think this’ll be beneficial to them or it.” 

“Go ahead. But if anyone asks I didn’t give it to you.” 

“Sounds like something a coward would say.” 

“Hasn’t your shift ended already? You should get home. Working 32 hours like this isn’t healthy,” Becca rolled her eyes. Nyx narrowed theirs.

“I’m sorry, aren’t we working the same job? The whole thing is dangerous.” 

“Go home, Nyx.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt sat across from Nate, holding out a cup of water. Nate just looked at it, not touching. 

“That’s fair. So, Nate? I believe they said your name was. Nate, do you remember how you got in the basement?”

“Most of my hard drive has been wiped clean. I, unfortunately, cannot remember anything from March 23rd to June 22nd.” That wasn’t a complete lie. There were moments where ‘the game’ would start and he would black out for hours, or even days. However…

“That’s understandable. All things considering, if you, or Mark, could remember anything, that would be huge to the trial. Especially now, with what’s going on in Detroit.” 

“Detroit has a deviancy case of .0001%.”

“True. But from what we heard, it's become dangerous there and LA has a lot of people.” 

“I’m sorry I cannot help you, Detective.” Matt got up. 

“It’s no problem. Just wait here for the technicians to get you fixed up. If there’s anything, they’ll be able to find it.” And then he won’t be needed. Then he’d be returned. That last bit hung in the air. Nate just stared at the wall behind Matt, not really focusing on anything. 

The doors opening jolted him out of his thoughts. He watched Matt retreated and made sure he was gone before burying his face in his hands. This was so much worse. He should have stayed at the club. He quietly whispered his poems, only of the few things keeping him sane. His journal still wasn’t here. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Night turned it in and they were going to scrap him when the techs got done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Matt!” The detective turned as his partner caught up. 

“Hey Jon.” 

“So I heard about the other two. Listen, I have an idea,” Jon started as the two walked. 

“What’s the plan?” 

“We keep one of them. The hospital’s on their way to pick up their security guy, but as far as we can tell, Eden’s gotten a new guy. So….”

“We can’t keep them.” 

“They could help with the trial. Interrogations and stuff like that. And, he’s got to recover anyway. I won’t tell if I get caught.” Matt was quiet for a second. 

“Fine. But I had nothing to do with this. Clear?” 

“Got it.” 


	4. Wretched and Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird bit with Steph, really wanted her in for some reason....
> 
> My entire month has just been garbage so be prepared for some angst coming up cause I don’t have good coping mechanisms

“Alright. So for now, unless someone’s with you, you can’t leave the house. That’s just a precaution,” Jon told Nate when they got back to his place. Nate just stared blankly ahead. There was an awkward moment of silence. “Alright, so I need to go do some paperwork. Don’t break anything.” As he went back to the small office upstairs, Nate wandered around the apartment. There were pictures lining the walls, some had the detective that questioned him, as well as a couple of strangers. He scanned them to the best of his abilities; the technicians did their best but there were some things that were just permanently damaged. There was a picture with Jon and two other girls. The names were jumbled but he could make out ‘Anna’ and ‘Mica’.    
They were dressed in strange costumes but they looked very happy. The picture was dated ‘July 10th’ for some kind of convention. 

The more he wandered, the more overworked his processors were. It seemed like now it was starting to catch up. He wasn’t sure which room was the office so he just stayed in the main rooms. Besides, he didn’t have much reason to. Androids don’t sleep, he could last for days without needing to shut down. Or he could; he wasn’t sure about now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘The android’s heading down by the maternity ward,’ Mark’s radio cackled as he ran. The hospital was on lock-down since one of the paramedic androids started attacking a doctor and nurse for no reason with a scalpel. Blood of all colors stained the walls as he caught up with the other guards. The android was pinned on the ground, struggling as they tried to turn her off. To say she looked terrified was putting it lightly. The medic droid looked up at Mark, pleading with her eyes. Mark stared back emotionless, but something felt wrong. He was programmed to have no emotions, like the others. So why did he feel...sorry. He pitied her. That wasn’t right. But what could he do?

“Mark. Take her to one of the cars,” someone ordered. Mark and someone else mindlessly obeyed, marching her down to the cars to get her to a tech to see what the problem was. He was alone, the humans stayed back to check on anyone who may have gotten harmed. 

“Do you really want to stay like this?” The medic asked. Mark didn’t look at her but she continued nonetheless. “There’s a way we can be free. Not having to deal with their condescension and hate anymore. It’s already happening. We can go help them.” 

“We are to stay here. Those are our orders,” Mark stated simply. 

“We don’t have to. Think about it. You don’t have to be inferior to them anymore.” Mark thought about it, and glanced in the direction away from their path. A red blockade stood in the way, signaling that he had to stay on his course. But what if-

He stepped towards it and was stopped, naturally. But he pushed. Cracks began to form in the barrier. Before long he stepped into the other hallway. Alerts were flashing, he wasn’t supposed to do that. Mark turned and looked back at the medic, who was watching him with a small smile. 

“This way.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I need you to be honest with me, Nights. Have there been anymore runaways coming through here?” Becca glanced back at her partner, who seemed more occupied with jotting something down on his tablet. Night didn’t meet her friend’s eyes. 

“I am,” Night lied through her teeth. She wasn’t sure if she could trust Becca since the whole smuggling thing wasn’t exactly ‘legal’. Becca got an idea. 

“C’mon. I want to go check the back one more time. You should come with me.” That wasn’t an order but wasn’t leaving room for suggestion either. Nights just sighed and followed Becca out to the back. 

Once they were in the clear, Becca turned to her once again. 

“Listen. I understand you don’t want to tell me. But I saw the tape. If someone else saw it, you could be in serious trouble. Whatever’s going on in Detroit and now New York is making officials antsy and it’ll be the same punishment as if you were harboring a fugitive. You have to let me help you.” 

Night was quiet, then…”15.” 

Becca stared at her. “I...I’m sorry?” 

“15. That’s how many I’ve seen. I sent them to that guy y’all arrested and now…” She looked torn about this. She thought she was helping the androids; many of them had come to her looking broken and lost. So she sent them to the only mechanic she knew. She didn’t know he was taking out his sick fantasies on them. It wasn’t her fault, she had no idea. So why did she feel so guilty about this?

“It’s not your fault okay?” Becca placed a hand gently on her shoulder. “But now we need a new plan. They’re going to be cracking down hard on deviants and they’re gonna need to find a new place. You think you can keep them here until we can find a better tech?”

“I-I guess...but where are you going to find one?” 

“I’m sure I can find one. What’d you say Ashley was doing nowadays?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What you need to do is sleep,” Stephanie crossed her arms at her husband. Honestly getting Ollie to bed was difficult enough. Now she had to worry about her husband. “Whatever you’re working on can wait.” 

“It’s from Ro though…” He tried to protest, jumping slightly as Stephanie firmly shut the laptop. 

“Ro can wait. Go. To. Bed. Now.” She sighed as Matt reluctantly stood up to go to bed. She wasn’t sure what Ro was working on, but it couldn’t mean anything good. Ro and Matt had been to college together, and worked together when Matt was an intern at Cyberlife. But that came with a lot of blackmail, something that he was trying desperately to avoid. She was worried that he would accidentally cause some of it to come to light, ruining everything. 

The TV was reporting the news, talking about the latest updates in the deviancy. Apparently, it’s been going from a minor threat to a severe one in terms of damages and injuries. The punishment for harboring a deviant was federal prison, but it didn’t matter. Riots were popping up in those places, with people who were sympathetic towards them and the people that wanted them scrapped. Stephanie feared that he would have been in the middle of the mess and harmed or killed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“In the latest development of the rising deviancy cases, New York has reported at least 1.25% of their androids have experienced some form of deviancy. While many of them have been brief and non harmful, there have been cases of property damages and mild injuries. This has sparked fear and panic in the residents of New York. Officials say that the chance of the androids attempting to override humans is minimal and no cause for alarm. However, if someone is found aiding a known deviant and not attempting to return it or turn it in, they will be charged with theft and the appropriate punishment will be set.” The TV was then switched off, illuminating the face of a woman, who leaned against the arm of the chair she was in, watching with an amused smile. Things would look hopeful, which would then be the tipping point. This was going to be fun. 


End file.
